Ms Swan
by EdwardlovesErica
Summary: Our Beloved Bella returns to Forks 100 years later to teach biology. But on her first day of school she meets a very fimalliar face. Characters: Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Mike Newton etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, wow its been a while since i've been on. I was sick today so i disided i'd go through my old fanfiction stories. I found this one and put it on for ya!!! One of my old ideas from when i was writing Bella Jonson. I might not continue it but plz review and tell me what you think!!! Love ya all, Erica**

**Ms. Swan **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It was the beginning of a new school year and all of the teenagers started crowding the classroom picking their seats. I picked up my attendance sheet, and then looked over the classroom of young humans. Some were talking, some were reading, but most were just staring at me. Of course that was a normal human reaction. I enjoyed teaching very much. It was the only thing that kept me sane. I had just moved back to forks, a decision that a regretted ever since I set foot in this horrible town. But for some reason, I couldn't get myself to leave. My feelings were bitter sweet. Too many painful memories lived here, memories I had forced myself to forget. My human years were more like a dream than anything. And that's the way they would always be no matter how much I wished for the opposite. I shook my head to clear my thoughts then I started my "new teacher speech" as I called it.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Swan and I will be your homeroom and biology teacher this year. I'm new to Forks, so I don't really know anyone that well. Please excuse me if I mispronounce your name." I had to go through this stupid speech every time I started at a new school. It made me seem like any other normal teacher. I then started reading off names. "Jimmy Clover?"

"Here." A boy with light brown hair and big blue eyes said. I nodded and continued.

"Tess Jonson?"

"Here." Replied a blonde skinny girl sitting in the front of the room.

"Robby Tripple?"

"Here." Said a boy with dark brown hair. He winked at me when I looked up. Disgusting I thought, what have guys these days come to? I just ignored him and continued with my list. When I was finished, I let them socialize until homeroom was over.

"Have a great day!" I called as they walked out the door. Robby turned around and grinned at me. I grimaced at him and turned away. I returned to my desk and looked through my class sheets. To my surprise I found the last name _Newton_ on my 3rd period class list. Sam Newton. I laughed to myself. This must be Mike's great grandson or something. Before I could look for anymore last names, more kids started coming in. I stood up and went through my whole speech again. And once again the students were staring at me. I wanted so badly to know what they were thinking, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. When I listened to people's thoughts it reminded me to much of a certain someone……

I had multiple powers. I could shape shift. I could go to being an exact look alike of Brittany Spears to Opra Winfrey. The only limets were that I could only shape shift to look like girls and I had to know the person to be able to do it. I needed to be able to picture what I wanted to look like in my head. Another one of my powers was being able to move things. I could send a chair flying across a room just by using my mind. It was very useful some times. And of course my last power was mind reading. I don't know why I have so many powers, but I do have a theory on why I got the last one. I think I got mind reading because of how close I was to………. I couldn't even think his name. It hurt too much. When I realized what my thoughts were coming to I quickly shoved them out of my head and focused on teaching.

In 3rd period I got to see Mr. Newton. As soon as he walked into the class room I knew who he was. He looked EXACTLY like Mike. It was pretty scary. As soon as he caught sight of me his eyes grew big and his mouth dropped slightly. I didn't think much of it until halfway through class. Sam came up to my desk with his biology book and asked me if he could speak with me outside. I gave him a puzzled look but got up and walked to the door. It was drizzling outside, nothing new or Forks. A gust of wind blew my hair around my face. It was comforting to know that some things never change, no matter how many years go by. Sam then came out and looked down at me, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Yes Sam how can I help you?" I asked.

He looked me right in the eyes and said "Listen." I was very silent and I listened. I heard the chirps of tiny birds in the forest and the quite pitter-patter of the light rain hitting the trees. I heard the wind blowing, the sound of a mouse tunneling underground, ants crawling over a leaf, and the whispers of students. I heard our quiet breathing. I gave Sam a questioning look. He put his hand over his heart. It took me a moment to get what he was trying to tell me. As my mouth dropped open in disbelief, a grin came over his face. I looked at him then back to his hand. The place where his heartbeat _should_ be. But it wasn't!! The person standing in front of me wasn't Mike Newton's great grandson! The person standing in front of me was Mike Newton himself!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**ok heres the second chapter.....thanks for all your reviews!!! keep them up cuz u all know how much i love them!!! =]**

* * *

**Ms. Swan**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Mike?!?!?!?!?" I exclaimed. My eyes bulged out of my head. I could feel the shock covering my face. He just kept that stupid little grin on his face. I could feel a wave of emotion coming over me. After being alone for so many years I had finally found someone who I know and trust. So I hugged him. I didn't realize what I was doing until he hugged me back and that really surprised me. In my human life, I never really paid much attention to poor Mike. I guess I just thought Jessica would be mad if I took too much interest in him. But I couldn't even lie to myself. The real reason why Mike had been such an insignificant character in past life is that I was distracted by something…no, _someone _else. _Someone _with burning topaz eyes and reddish brown hair….. _Damn it Bella!! Stop!!! _I scolded myself. If I let my mind off the leash for one second it starts to remember things that I put so much time into forgetting. Thoughts that could cause great pain that I had experienced before. I shuddered at the thought.

I pulled out of the embrace, and as I looked up at Mike, it looked as if there was a bit of disappointment of his face. Is it possible the boy still had feelings for me? I hoped not.

"So Ms. Swan, we've found our way back to forks have we?" He asked.

"Yeah….I guess we have." I gave him a small smile. "So would you like to tell me what the heck happened to you or are you gunna let me die of impatience?" He chuckled.

"I don't think now would be the very best time for life stories because there are many rowdy teenagers in that classroom and one is about to walk out here and see if we're making out." His smile grew wider, "And unless you want to entertain the humans, I suggest we go back inside and discuss this at some later date." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Come over to my house tonight. 9 o'clock. I live on the edge of town, to the north. Take the highway for 25 minutes then look for a little dirt road to your right. It should be fairly easy to find." I said to him.

He nodded his head and said "ok," then he looked behind him and said "let's go."

We stepped back into the classroom and everyone was starring at us but the just grinned and me and took his seat. I heard a red haired girl in the 3rd row whisper to her friend "Why is it always that the pretty rich people hang out with each other and no one else?" I heard Mike chuckle under his breath. I cracked a smile. I turn back around to the class.

"Ok everyone quit the talking!" I clapped my hands together to enforce my words. Then I sat back down at my desk and started correcting papers from the last class. It just so happens Robby Failed. I laughed out loud. Before I knew it the period was over and the students were putting their papers on my desk. Mike was the last one to give me his paper.

"Don't forget about tonight." He reminded me.

"I won't." I promised him. Then he walked out. I wondered why Mike didn't hate me right now. I didn't treat him that well back in my human years. I was always blowing him off, telling him that Jessica liked him and that I wasn't really interested. I was so confused by his reaction to me and I decided to do something that I didn't think I'd ever do. I decided to read his mind. I tried to channel into his thoughts…. following his sent with my mind until I reached him. He was thinking about me. The picture of me in his mind was extremely distorted. I looked more like a model from the cover of an airbrushed swim suit magazine. Apparently he thinks my smile was very "sexy". If was still human I would have been blushing.

But my worst fears were conformed. Mike still had feelings for me. He also planned to win my heart over. He thought that if he tried to be more like my past love….. he could replace him. How very wrong he was. No one could replace…_him._ I wanted to have at least one friend. Not a secrete admirer. I really hoped Mike would get over his crush soon, so things wouldn't get awkward. I also hopped tonight wouldn't end badly.

The sound of someone approaching brought me out of my thoughts. The door opened and in walked Robby; Hair slicked back and collar up. I could tell he was trying to make himself look seductive. I mentally rolled my eyes, what a loser! He came up to my desk, strutting for god's sake!!

"Hey there babe." He said in a low voice (I mentally gagged) "Do you have any plans for tonight 'cause I'm free." He winked again.

"Actually it turns out I do have plans and they don't include you Robert so please leave my classroom before I call the prince able!" He frowned when I used his full name. Then he turned on his heel and walked out. When he was well out of hearing rage I had a total and complete laughing fit. I was practically dying on the floor. Wow I couldn't believe the human had actually just done that!!!! That was hilarious!!!

I had myself composed by the time the next class came in. The day when smoothly after that; nothing out of the ordinary. By the time the bell rang I was calm and ready for Mike to come over. I packed up my papers and rain coat and headed out the door. I needed to get home to clean and organize my house. I climbed into my sleek black BMW shaking the water droplets out of my hair. Then I started the engine and streaked out of the congested parking lot.

As I drove, I looked out my window enjoying the scenery. As a human I had hated the green that covered almost everything in forks. But now I could cut it some slack. The green was pretty. It resembled life to its fullest. With normal eyesight you wouldn't be able to see the great detail in the woods. All the insects burrowing deep in the trees and dirt, the birds chirping through the leaves, echoing over and over. The sounds of nature calmed me.

I pulled sharply onto the little winding dirt road that I called my driveway. I lived well out of town, and out of the way of nature trails and hiking areas. The house I had found had been out of pure luck. There were actually a lot of old and forgotten houses in the woods around Forks. There used to be a road going through these forests and on this road is where all the rich people lived, back in the 19th century of course. I had been hurting in these woods on one of my first days in forks when I had stumbled across my new home. It was the most beautiful house I had ever laid my eyes on. It was on top of a hill, the dirt path coming up to meet it. It was four stories high, with many elegant windows.

I had redone most of the house. It was hundreds of years old and falling apart, But now it looked like it came right from 1800's, perfectly new again. I loved that house, it made me feel young, not 100 years old.

I parked my car in the garage that I had built connecting to the house. I closed the garage door behind me and got out. I walking to the kitchen realizing that I would have company soon. I quickly ran through the house making sure every spect of dust was gone. I didn't want to look messy. I then got some tiger blood out of the refiridgeorator. You see I made use of the kitchen. I used it to clean and drain exotic animals I found of their blood. Then I kept it for special occasions. I hoped Mike likes tiger I thought to myself. I set the glasses down letting them heat up to room temperature. They were better that way.

I went upstairs and changed into a short black skirt and navy blue tank top, I didn't want to look too dressed up. I also painted my nails blue thinking it would be a nice touch. Just as I was finishing the door bell rang. I didn't even hear him approaching! I had to get used to the idea of having vampires around me again, not clumsy, loud humans. I put my nail polish on my night stand and walked down the stairs to get the door. "Oh god," I thought to myself, "What did I get myself into?"


End file.
